Connected
by Peachy Crisis-07
Summary: It all started when Rin Kagami's childhood friend, Len Kagamine, moved away. Rin's big sister, Ran Kagami, noticed that Rin was feeling down and took Rin outside for a walk to cheer her up. But then an accident happened and everyone thought that RIn and Ran had died. But in truth Rin had survived and has a new identity. Will Len and Rin meet? And what would happend if they do? R
1. Prologue

**Heya! Suika07 here! **

**And yes, yes. I KNOW what you're probably thinking, "Shouldn't you be updating **_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters**_**?", "UPDATE **_**The Girl in the Sealed Away Waters ASAP!", "You said that you will update it!" **_**or something like that. **

**Yes, I'm aware of that! But this idea was practically begging me to write this, so I had to! (I'm sowy!) **

**Rin: *sigh* so who is it this time?**

**What do you mean? **

**Rin: I meant, who are gonna make wimp in this story? Me or Len?**

**You'll find out soon~ ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Now if you'll excuse me…*cries in emo corner***

* * *

_The Past (9 years ago)_

"Len!" a 7 year old little girl shouted towards another 7 year old boy.

The boy, Len, turned and saw the little girl running towards him. He smiled at this and waved towards the girl.

The little girl's name is Rin Kagami. She had sunny blond hair that reached her shoulders. It was put in two small pig tails at the bottom of her head, decorated with blue ribbons. She had black clips in her bangs to prevent her hair from covering her big sparking cerulean blue eyes. She also had milky cream-like baby skin.

She was wearing a white top with a blue ribbon in the collar and blue skirt. She also had a cute pink stuffed bunny in her arms, which was indeed, a present from Len.

Len, whose full name was Len Kagamine, was like the boy version of our Rinny. Same sunny blond hair (expect he kept his hair in a small ponytail), same cerulean blue eyes, same soft baby skin. They were even been together since birth due their parents beings friends.

People often mistake them for being twins but, however they were NOT related. They were just childhood friends.

The two are currently at the park and since its sunset now not many people are her now.

They started chatting about things like normal and even played a game or two, so like normal the two were having fun being happy and all, until…

The two were relaxing in the park bench after playing a game and Len finally spoke;

"Rin…there's something I need to tell you…"

Rin perked up at this, "What is it, Lenny?"

"I-wait I told you not to call me that!" said the shota boy. **(Len: Why you little!-)**

"Yeah, yeah just get to the point Lenny-kins." answered Rinny

"It's useless to argue Len, calm down…" mumbled Len to himself, "Anyways, Rin…there really is something I need to tell you…"

"Hmm, go on…" finally getting serious (well, not completely…)

"I…well you see…My dad has got a new job a little far from here, so…me and my family are going to move away from here…" confessed Len.

Shock and sadness took over Rin. The only other person, expect her sister, who cared and helped her dearly was leaving her…her childhood friend at that, leaving her like her parents who died a few years ago, expect he was moving away.

"I'm really sorry, Rin! I tried to talk to my parents but mom said that this was really important for dad! I'm really, really, really sorry Rin!"

"It's okay, Len. I get it, this is really important to your family so I can't really argue on that. And besides we can still keep connected, right? "

Len was a little taken back at this. He had expected her to throw a fit at this, but was little glad and little sad at this. Glad because he did not want to deal with an rebelling Rin and sad because he thought that she did not think of him as a friend and just some other person moving away, but he brushed the thought away.

"Of course we will be connected! You have my mom's phone number right? Then we can call each other and-oh! Oh! I know! We can call each other and maybe we can book a date and meet at a café or something!" Exclaimed Len

Rin couldn't help but giggle at this, "mmm…sounds good!"

The two talked about Len's moving away and plans to meet again and finally it was getting late, so the two called it a day and went home.

_-Time skip-_

_(The day after Len moved away)_

And so it was. The Kagamines had moved away but only after the Kagamis had given them warm farewells. Rin and her older sister, Ran Kagami, are the people who are going to miss the Kagamines presence the most. After all their parents had died a few years ago and they had no other relations, the Kagamines and a few of Ran's friends were the only people to care for them.

Anyways, ever since the Kagamines left Rin definitely was not in a pleasant mood right now and Ran noticed it. It's hard NOT to notice it; the usual Rinny was cheerful and energetic while the present Rin was… gloomy…

Currently, Rin was in her bed in her room, covered under her comfy blankets she was sulking over that Len was no longer here.

Meanwhile, Ran was watching this happen right before her eyes by peeping in through the half opened door.

Obliviously not happy with the current Rin, she finally decided to take matters to own hands.

Ran sighed and knocked on the half opened door, "Rin, it's me, Ran, may I come in?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." And she fully opened the door and went in.

Ran went ahead and placed herself on the edge of Rinny's fluffy and comfy bed.

In the middle of the bed was a big lump, no other that Rin, covered in the thick blankets, Ran put her hand on the lump and gently shook it.

The lump squirmed a bit and finally a small blonde haired head popped out of the covers, it smiled a bit at her beloved older sister, "Hello, Ran-neechan."

"Good morning, Rinny" Ran smiled gently, "Look, I know that you are depressed about Len…"

At the sound of the name Len, Rin's eyes depressed a bit.

"And I know that you are not in good mood about either, but please try to cheer up. I know that you two have been best friends for a long time and it is hard when a best friend leaves you, but cheer up, you two can still call each other, and maybe you can meet each other at café or at a park or something." Ran said

Rin giggled at this. "What? Did I say something wrong?" asked Ran.

"No it's just Len said the same thing, and I guess you're right. I should cheer up! It's not like I will never see him again!" Rin said and finally smiled cheerfully and her blue eyes beamed with passion once again.

Ran laughed kindly at her little sister and patted Rin's head, "That's my little Rinny I know and love" she spoke so kind and gently at her. Ran always was like the motherly figure, she would always love and care for Rin, and Rin would always return her love.

"Well, since yourself again, how about we go outside for a walk? And we could stop by the café and get you a big orange cake, right?" exclaimed Ran.

"Really! Yes! Let's go! Thanks Ran! You're the best sister ever!" said Rin, and she put her arms around Ran and gave her a big hug.

Ran chuckled at this returned the hug while patting Rin's head, just like how their mother would do it to them.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Rin go get changed and meet me by the door, okay?"

"Hai! ~"

_-Time skip-_

Ran waiting by the door for Rin to come any moment now. Ran was wearing a white sundress with a black jacket on top. She also had put on blue sandals.

Her appearance was beautiful; she had the same length sunny blonde hair as Rin but, Ran's was a little bit shorter than Rin's, it looks a bit wavy making it look fluffy. She had charming green eyes and beautiful creamy soft skin as well. **(A/N: Ran's appearance is Ran Yakumo's appearance!)**

Ran had her little purse with her as well since they are going to café and all.

Little soft footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

'Ah, finally she's done.' Thought Ran and she turned towards the Rinny popped out into the room and she dashed towards Ran.

Rin was wearing an orange and white polka dotted sleeveless dress and white sandals. She had put her hair lose with a big, cute white ribbon on top of her head and white clips on her bangs.

Ran smiled at Rin's appearance, "You look adorable as always, Rin."

Rin beamed at her sister, "Thanks!"

Although Ran looked calm and gentle on the outside, her mind was screaming, "KAWAII!~", repeatedly. Oh! It seems I forgot to tell you something! Well, ever heard of the term 'Sister Complex'? It seems Kagami Ran has it.

"C'mon Ran-neechan! We need to get going!" called out Rin and snapping Ran out of her thoughts.

"Wait Rin! I need to lock the house first!" called out Ran as she tried to lock the door as fast as she could.

And so the two sisters went out for a normal walk down the road. Only this walk was only expected to be a normal walk…

_-Time skip-_

"Mhmm! yummy~ that was the best!" exclaimed Rin

Ran chuckled at this, "You sure do love oranges huh, Rinny?"

"Yep! Oranges are the best!"

The sisters two were currently walking away from the café. They had gone to the café after walking neighborhood. And as promised Rin got her cake delightful orange cake, which she of course shared with Ran, even though Ran insisted that she eat it alone. And they both got orange juice as well.

They were going to go home, when they reached the street crossing. The road was not that busy only a few vehicles in it.

It was green lights, so the two to move to other side safely. Ran was in front and was too tired to hold Rin's hand and Rin seem to didn't mind.

Suddenly, something caught Rin's attention. It was white and brown kitten with yellow eyes.

The cat stretched itself began to walk over to the now red traffic lightened road.

Rin saw this and chased after it…

The cat paused in the middle of the road to stretch itself again and Rin to go after the cat.

Ran notice something was wrong and turned to see Rin was still following her, but however there was no Rin following her… instead there she was in the middle of the road next to her was a cat…

"_Oh no…"_

"RINNN!"

Rin hearing her name perked up, "Oh, Ran-neech-"

_HONK HONK!_

Rin was intruded from calling to her sister by the sound of a car honking.

The car didn't stop and was coming towards Rin.

Terrified, Rin was frozen on the spot…

"RINNNN!" Came Ran's screaming… and suddenly something or someone lunged towards Rin and wrapped its arms around Rin.

_CRASH!_

* * *

"…rmm…Ran?"

"…."

"Ran-neechan?..."

"…"

"Ran?..."

Something crimson red came pouring out from behind her bangs and her mouth dripping the liquid...

The colour appeared on her dress, it stained my dress too…and the warmth from her body was disappearing…

"No…Ran?"

"…"

_No…_

The next thing I knew was that darkness came over me…

* * *

_This is Seija News Live, and we bring some tragic news regarding the latest Hit-and-Run case._

_Two sisters, Ran and Rin Kagami, both seems to have died in a hit-and-run._

_Witness seems to say the younger sister, Rin, was about to crash in with the car but then the older sister dived in to save her._

_The Police are still to catch the culprit of this tragic case._

_And now regarding the weather news…_

* * *

_It was always like this…_

_I'm…always alone by myself…_

_I guess that I'm fated to be alone, huh?..._

* * *

**And…DONE! YEA! :D**

**You have no idea how much pain I had to go through to write this chappy! (:**

**Fun fact!(it's not really fun!): Did you know I had to re-write this a A LOT of times, due to my stupidity, auto- save not working, my forgetfulness, and the power turning off? (fun right?)**

**And there you have it! My next story! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And if this gets good reviews I will keep updating as usual so please Review! (: **

**I'm not gonna say much since I'm dead sleepy and I'm sorry if I made a mistake or if you don't understand what's going (I was sleepy okay!)**

**So after all that pain I went through, I really hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review! (:**

**~Suika07**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Suika07 here!**

**And it's seems like this story has so far received positive results, so you know what means… :D**

**Rin: More oranges?**

**No.**

**Len: More bananas?**

**NO.**

**Both Kagamines: Time to torture you? :D**

**Len: *pulls out torture machine***

**HELL NO! AND WHAT IS THIS, HIGURASHI!? PUT THAT THING DOWN!**

**Len: che… *puts away torture machine***

**Yeah, I'm gonna put that thing away from you two. Anyways! It means NEW CHAPPY! :D**

**Rin and Len: Oh!**

**Don't 'oh!' me you insane people!**

**Anyways,**

**All: Enjoy the chapter!~**

**DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**Connected**_

* * *

_9 years after_

**Rin's POV**

"Oi Riin! Wake up!" I heard a voice calling for me.

"Mmm….5 more minutes…" I decided to ignore the voice and try to find my sleep again.

"Oh no you don't!" and then I felt my blanket being taken away from my body.

"Hey…" I stood up trying to find it sleepily but my result was…

_SMACK!_ Right in my face!

"Ow…!"

"Awake yet, sleepy head?"

I turned my head to the side to see Gumi holding a pillow in one hand my blanket in the other

"Really? Smacking a person with a pillow to get them to wake up? That's just cruel." I said rubbing my eyes.

"What can I say? I tried to be gentle." She said while grinning.

"Now get ready. Luka won't like it if you clichéd-ly get late for a first day of a new high school."

"Yeah, yeah…"

I got out from my bed and went to the bathroom to wash myself and came out and started getting dressed.

I put the school uniform on, which consisted of a skirt, a shirt and a blazer. (A/N: I'm not very creative with clothes so imagine your own ones, okay?)

After putting my knee high socks and shoes on, I went to the dressing table and stared at the mirror.

It reflected a girl with blond hair that reached her shoulders and she had dull blue eyes.

I flinched at it and took out the wig and fake glasses and proceed to place the wig and fake glasses.

I finished and then look at the mirror again.

It showed a different person. This girl had long light brown hair which was plaited and she was wearing glasses.

So you're probably wondering why I'm wearing a poor-yet-affective-so-far disguise and what's going on, right?

Well, let me fill you in.

My name is Lin Haine but, my REAL name is Rin Kagami. Yes, the Rin Kagami who was supposed to have died 9 years ago at a Hit and Run accident.

How am I alive? Actually, I didn't die 9 years ago even though the public thinks I'm dead.

I only suffered heavy injuries and a light amnesia.

The amnesia? Well, I only can't remember a few things before the accident excluding my parents and their death.

However, I do know that my lost memories were regarding a certain name which is always in my mind and heart for some reason.

_Len._

Yes. That's the name is in my mind. I don't remember who this 'Len' person is but, I do know that he is someone important to me.

Anyways about this disguise, after the incident I've been feeling very guilty for my dear sister's death and I often got meltdowns. I almost got myself suicided but luckily Luka was there and prevent me from doing so.

After that I decided to start over so I created a new identity for me, Lin. I even changed my personality, I was no longer energetic and cheerful I was gloomy and dull.

Even though, I can still feel the pain.

But there are a few people who know who I really am. That's Gumi, Luka and IA. They're all friends of Ran.

They took care of me after the accident and always treated me as family. And I'm forever grateful to them.

They gave me a new home, a new family to come home for, and they always helped through the dark times. Sometimes I even turn cheerful again with them, but it only lasts for a few minutes.

Even so, they still care and smile to me, just like Ran did.

That's enough for now, I'm getting late here.

I got my bag and went out of my room and into the kitchen.

An emerald green haired girl sat on a chair near the dining table while munching on a carrot, and a long blond haired girl with two braids at the front sat on the opposite side chair and she rubbing her eyes while yawning. A lovely long pink haired girl was serving breakfast to the table.

The green haired girl was Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. The pink haired girl was Luka Megurine and the blondie is IA Megurine.

Gumi is the eccentric and happy-go-lucky kind of girl, while being helpful and gentle too (well, sometimes).

Luka and IA as you know are siblings. The both come from the very powerful and rich family the Megurines and Luka being the next heir.

Luka is the calm motherly kind of figure and her looks are beautiful. She has long lovely pink waist length hair and calm sky blue eyes. And even her figure is…mature (exact opposite of me…)

IA is a very sweet type of girl. She has long blond hair and she always plaits the two front strands of her hair. Also! If you think that she's innocent and timid kind of girl, you're dead wrong! Why? I- never mind. Just don't make her angry, okay?

"Finally! Took you long enough to get ready!" exclaimed Gumi.

"Whatever, I have my reasons," I replied while taking a seat on a chair.

"Good Morning, Rin." Greeted Luka while she was bringing me my breakfast and a glass filled with orange juice.

"Morning Rin-chan," IA greeted me while yawning. She always wasn't a morning person.

"Good Morning Luka and IA-chan," I greeted them back with a small smile.

"Hey! No good morning to me!?" asked Gumi.

"Well, I thought it would be weird to greet you now considering we already had a conversation." I replied back nonchalantly while I started to munch on my breakfast, tuna sandwich.

"That's no proper reason!" said Gumi.

"Whatever." was my reply.

Gumi pouted and returned to munching on her carrot.

Luka sighed, "I see that you're planning on going as Lin to this school as well, huh?"

"Rin-chan, why don't you go back to being, you know, the real Rinny?" asked IA.

Luka and Gumi nodded their heads agreeing with IA.

I smiled kindly back at them. They're always insisting this.

"Thank you for kindness everyone, but we've been through this. I don't think now's the time for me to being myself again. Not with all this guilt and all." I explained to them kindly.

But they all just sighed.

"I see, so chose to be Lin huh? That's fine with us but, we insisted you on the best we could." Said Luka.

"Trust me Luka, you've already have done good enough. The best you have done is being like a family to me." I replied.

"Aww Rinny! Your always family to us!" said Gumi.

"That's right! You're like a third sister to us!" said IA.

"Hey but I thought that I was a sister to you all as well!" Gumi said.

"Fine, we all are four sisters!" exclaimed IA.

"Sisters for life!" Gumi exclaimed.

Luka giggled, "I have to agree with that, Rin-chan you're always welcome to us." Luka told me kindly.

"Now look at the time, Rin-chan you better go and Gumi, please escort her as usual." Told Luka.

"Roger! Let's go Rinny!" said Gumi.

I finished the orange juice and stood up, "Yeah, Let's go."

I grabbed my bag we started to head out.

On the way, me and Gumi started talking about this new school of mine.

Oh right! I never did fill you in about this new school stuff.

Well as it seems, I transferring to a new school, Crypton High.

The reason? It's simple. I got teased and bullied a lot as Lin in my previous school so as Luka found out, she immediately got me out of that school and transferred me here to this private school.

I know what you're thinking, how is transferring me to a private school filled with rich snobby kids going to help me?

Well, that's exactly what I'd like to know too!

I tried to convince Luka to send me to another school, but she said it's a MUST to attend this school.

I've asked her a couple of times why she wants to send me to this school, but she always doesn't give me an answer.

I wonder she's so determined on sending me to Cypton but I'm sure there's a very important thing here for me.

Well, I guess I gotta find out on my own.

Crypton High, huh? I wonder what it holds in store for me.

Maybe, I can find this 'Len' person…

Nah, not possible. There's only snobby rich kids after all.

Still, I wonder…

* * *

"Hey, Luka! You still here?!" came Gumi's voice through Rin's apartment.

"Oh, Gumi. Welcome back." Luka's voice came out of the kitchen.

Gumi heard the voice and went towards the voice into kitchen.

Luka was wiping away the plates and cups while her sister was seated in a chair nearby, playing flappy bird (extremely pissed off at the game, of course).

"So, you dropped Rin-chan at her new school?" asked Luka while cleaning a new plate.

"Yep! Though, I have to ask you a question regarding it." Gumi said.

IA perked up at this but was still playing the game, trying so hard to beat her high score, 5.

"Sure go ahead." Replied Luka.

"Well, I know that you told Rin-chan to attend this private school, Crypton was it?" Gumi said.

Luka nodded.

"And my question is, why did you want Rinny to this school anyway? There were a lot of other schools you could have made her go to."

"Yeah that's right, I would also like to know the answer Onee-chan." Said IA giving up on playing the game and she was so close to beating her high score and then she just happened to lost. She wanted to change her attention because if played anymore she was sure to reach her limit.

"Ah, so you all finally ask, huh? Well, I guess there's no point hiding it anyway since it wasn't a secret to keep to myself." Said Luka,

"The reason is, I did some research and I have found out that _he_ attends this particular private school."

"Wait a minute! You mean _him_!?" Exclaimed Gumi.

"So you're saying you send Rinny to _his _school!?" said IA.

"I sure did." Replied Luka calmly but a smile was in her lips.

"Huh, so you're finally decided to let those two meet?" asked Gumi grinning.

"Yes, it is about time they meet each other once again," Said Luka, "I'm sure this the best we can do now."

"Isn't that right, Ran…?"

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there we go, Chapter 2! **

**A small summary in case I didn't make sense,**

**So basically, after the accident Rin started feeling guilty and had meltdowns and finally she had enough and she tried to start again by creating an identity for her, Lin Haine ( how and why she tried this, I have no idea but this my story so…meh!).**

**She also got a small amnesia causing her to forget about her times with Len. But she only remembers his name.**

**And she got bullied in her previous school and Luka transferred her to Crypton High for some reason~.**

**And we'll see what happens next time!**

**So I'm finally done with chapter and boy am I tired! School started this week (Yaay!) and today we had a class project to do. I'll admit it was fun doing it with the class but I worked my but off for it! **

**Anyways enough with my rant!**

**Reviewing the reviews! :**

**Julijulgran: Thank you! I'm really glad someone likes this story! And here's the next chapter! :)**

**Guest: xD: Well, 1. Ran is a kinda common Japanese name. 2) I kinda based her on Ran Yakumo. 3) I frankly don't care, so… meh. (No offense tough!)**

**And there's one IMPORTANT note (PLEASE READ!):**

**I officially going to go by the code- Reviews=New Chapter.**

**So if I get below 2 reviews in all my stories, I will think this story not that interesting and put it on Hiatus.**

**With that said,**

**Hope you enjoyed this and leave a review or follow/favorite! (That's kinda like what PewDiePie would say at the end!)**

**And I will take my leave, a new episode of Arrow is going to start! X)**

**~Suika07 (wow, I wrote a lot this time!)**


End file.
